This research transition proposal will train and provide infrastructure support, mentoring, and guided research experiences for fellows and faculty in clinical mental health services research (CMHSR) to enable them to translate clinical research findings into clinical practice for the care of patients with severe and persistent mental illnesses (SPMI). Of specific interest are assessment, treatment, and rehabilitative methods, for children, adolescents, and adults, the efficacy of which have been demonstrated in research settings. This research will adapt, test, and refine these methods to improve the quality and outcome of care for individuals with SPMIs in the public sector. At present, though known for its clinical research expertise in schizophrenia, mood disorders, and Alzheimer's Disease, U.T. Southwestern Medical Center faculty do not possess extensive expertise in CMHSR. This research transition proposal provides for the development of such expertise through: 1) courses and didactic workshops; 2) mentoring by experienced clinical mental health services researchers outside the institution with consultation from clinical researchers at U.T. Southwestern; and 3) supervised execution of pilot projects that pass careful scientific scrutiny by services research experts. These pilot projects, if promising, will lead to independent, peer-reviewed applications to address specific services research questions. This proposal builds upon the momentum initiated by the Mental Health Connections research program, a new state funded collaborative research program between U.T. Southwestern and the Dallas County Mental Health/Mental Retardation Center (DCMHMR) which test clinical innovations and service system modifications to improve assessment, treatment and service delivery in DCMHMR. This research transition proposal will provide the essential administrative, educational, and scientific infrastructure needed to develop scientific excellence in the area of CMHSR. Furthermore, the investigators' initial efforts with adults will be expanded to include research on children and adolescents and those in the justice system. The net result of this 5 years of support will be a well-trained cadre of collaborating, multidisciplinary, CMHSR researchers able to conduct "state-of-the-art" research focused on public sector psychiatric care for people with SPMIs.